


Emma, Christian and the Ping Pong Match of Doom

by Alsike



Series: Danny Zuko and Timestamps [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsike/pseuds/Alsike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from Danny Zuko - takes place between chapters 11 and 12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma, Christian and the Ping Pong Match of Doom

“You’re sane today,” Christian said, tapping the ping pong ball across the table.  Emma glared at it, flailed out, and sent it bouncing across the ceiling.  “Well, more than on the fourth.”

“Yeah.”  Emma dug the ball out from behind the couch and served.

“What changed?”

“We’re friends,” Emma said, absently rubbing her lower lip, feeling the wound with her tongue.

“ _Just_ friends?”  Christian seemed amused, and she hit his serve back perfectly.  He missed it again and chased the ball under the air hockey table.  “You guys aren’t really subtle.”

“I dunno.  The friends is more important anyway.”

Christian blinked at his suddenly wise and thoughtful sister.  “Probably.  So it really wasn’t a gay panic?”

Emma caught the ball as it headed towards her ear.  “Look,” she said, giving him a stern look.  “You’re a fag.” 

Christian snorted.  “And my ever so polite sister.”

“I’m not insulting you.  You just are.  That’s fine.  But I don't know.  Emily’s my _first_.”  Christian gave her a big grin and she glared at him.  “That’s not what I meant.  She’s my first _anything_.  The first person I’ve liked.”

“Aww.”

“It’s not _cute_.  It’s kind of depressing.  You know I’m shit at making friends.  And the ones I have, they’re… they’re _nothing_ like her.”

“Yeah she’s not a bitch.”

“No.  I mean that’s kind of true, most of the time, but the way I… I mean, she’s…”  Emma bit her lip.  “This is going to sound really really bad.  The way I feel, the way I like her, is not like the way I feel about friends, or about boys.  It’s different.  And I think it’s because I’ve never had a friend I actually liked before.”  She looked away.  “But it’s not even like the way I feel about you, and you’re kind of the only family I like.”

“Well, I’m your brother.  It’s not going to be the same as how you feel about your girlfriend.”  Emma grimaced at the term.  “You’re allowed to care about her.”  Christian poked his sister on the nose.  “You’re allowed to crush on her.  You’re even allowed to be stupid in love with her.”

Emma looked sick.  “But that’s what’s scary about it.  What if this is it?  What if she’s the only one I can feel like this about?”

Christian couldn’t help the broad grin that spread across his face.  “Are you worried that she’s your one true love?”  He wrapped his arm around his little sister and rubbed her knuckles into her head.  “You’re so cute!”

“Get off me!  You big ass-fucker!”  Emma fought him off.  “And no, that’s not what I’m worried about. I’m not worried anymore, anyway, jerk.”

“You’re not?”

“No.  I told you.  We’re friends.  So I’m okay.  Whatever happens I can handle it.  If it turns out that I am just going through normal emotional developmental processes, like, learning how to relate to people, then it’s fine.  I’ll grow up, get on with things.  And if it’s… if it just turns out that everyone else in the world really does suck as much as I think, then I’ll find her and I’ll seduce her.”

Christian blinked.  “You’ll seduce her?”

Emma nodded and considered her serve.  “She’s not going to resist _me_.”

They rallied until Emma got one past him on the corner.  “I understand.  It sounds like an excellent plan,” Christian said dryly.

“You just don’t appreciate my genius,” Emma told him.

“I’m still amused by the fact that you had a crisis about whether or not she’s your one true love, and not that you’re seeing a girl.”

Emma shrugged.  “Why does _that_ matter?  It made me upset at first, but really, the only real effect it has is screwing with the way people see you, so I’ll just lie.  It’s what you do about everything else, why are you supposed to be extra specially honest about who you want to fuck?”

Christian sighed.  This was not an argument he was going to win.  He would focus on the game instead.  Even losing that would be less frustrating than trying to explain to Emma the concept of _relationships_.

“Just… knowing that she’s it, well then I have to work my life around that, and _that_ is shit.”


End file.
